Con corazón, ¿Sin pulgares?
by Eve no jikan
Summary: Oh, si. La cosita, el problema, el feto. Como te guste, pero no bebé, le parecía algo raro usar aquella palabra en un ser que a los dos meses tenía corazón pero no pulgares.


Hola. Bueno, primeramente quería decir que este FanFic es totalmente narrado imitando la perspectiva de mi protagonista.

Mi objetivo es que conozcan a esta encantadora chica, inmadura y embarazada que debe afrontar, a su manera, el nacimiento de ese pequeño ser.

Título: Con corazón, ¿sin pulgares?

Advertencias: lenguaje obsceno, muerte de algunos personajes.

Autor: Niki–95

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su dueño Makashi kishimoto.

Resumen:

Oh, si. La cosita, el problema, el feto. Como te guste, pero no bebé, le parecía algo raro usar aquella palabra en un ser que a los dos meses tenía corazón pero no pulgares.

– Con corazón, ¿sin pulgares? –

Capítulo primero.

Por el pequeño momento en que dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su novio y este la miró sonriendo nerviosamente y cabe decir, con espanto, tomando en cuenta lo fuerte que le apretaba la mano, no pudo evitar sentirse levemente ofendida, pues no estaba ahí por cuenta propia, bueno… era cierto que de todas formas planeaba venir la próxima semana, pero eso era muy diferente a cuando su novio apareció en su casa con los nervios de punta murmurando algo sobre que había hecho una cita en una clínica privada. –Y si, él recalcó esto. – Entonces la había traído hasta aquel consultorio, esperando a que la recepcionista la llamara por su nombre.

…Es muy distinto. Pensó, debió resentirse pero reparó en que estaba muy aburrida como para enojarse por eso. Su novio era un cobarde, gran sorpresa.

Miró entonces la recepción notando que aunque era muy temprano había ya algunas personas sentadas esperando también en la burda sala. Vaya porquería de lugar.

Vaya novio más inútil. No servía ni para encontrar un lugar decente.

Tenía demasiado sueño como para pasar por todo eso. ¿Por qué no esperar mejor hasta otro día? Total, el fin de semana no tenía nada que hacer, podría encargarse de la _cosita _cuando no estuviera tan cansada.

Oh, si. La cosita, el problema, el feto. Como les guste mejor, pero no bebé, le desagradaba usar aquella palabra en un ser que tenía corazón pero no pulgares.

La cosita era en ese momento el problema principal, problema del cual su novio moría por encargarse de una buena vez, dado su apuro para asistir a la clínica a tan solo tres días de que le dio la noticia.

Bostezó, sintiendo la vista borrosa y las ganas que tenía la gravedad de jugar con su cabeza, acomodó su espalda en el respaldar de la butaca y apartó sin importarle en lo más mínimo la mano de su novio que estrujaba molestamente la suya.

Quiso dormir, y maldijo cuando una mujer rubia tres asientos después de ella lloraba en silencio, pero no lo suficientemente pues le oía.

La miró de soslayo en ese momento la rubia levantó la mirada y miró en forma de ruego a aquella mujer castaña que se sentaba a su lado, su madre, supuso Sakura.

Fue cuando notó, que la mujer que lloraba no era mujer… era una niña de catorce o quince años con senos hinchados y una pancita ya notoria.

Y la rubia lloraba, ¿será que por su _cosita_? Se preguntó ella aún lo suficientemente adormilada como para no poderse responder.

Serró los ojos y cuando los abrió, gracias la molesta mano que estrujaba la suya nuevamente, la recepcionista de mirada cutre ya la estaba nombrando.

Se puso de pie y acomodó detrás de su oreja uno de los flequillos que caía por sobre uno de sus ojos. Miró al cobarde novio que permanecía estáticamente enderezado sobre la silla y le miró con apatía. –Cuida mi bolsa.

Se giró luego de ver a su novio asentir y se encaminó a donde la mujer que ciertamente le miraba con algo de hostilidad, la llevó.

Caminó tras ella, notando que la mujer era cinco o seis centímetros más alta y el sierre trasero de su ajustada falta estaba mal cerrado. Demonios, ¿Y qué con eso?

Realmente estaba aburrida, no hay otra explicación.

Cuando pasó de recto por las otras demás puertas serradas en el largo pasillo, de una escuchó un llanto familiar. Ah, si. Era la voz de la niña de la recepción. Entonces no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, ¿Acaso el procedimiento era doloroso?

¿O será por la cosita? Se volvió a preguntar, pero olvidó responderse cuando un bostezo salió de sus labios, y la mujer que le guiaba la miró por sobre el hombro.

– No eres nueva haciéndolo, ¿verdad? –Comentó la mujer no pudiendo impedir que su voz sonara algo despechada.

Sakura le miró como si hubiese dicho una cosa cualquiera y no le prestó más atención que esa.

Ya había pasado por eso como para que un comentario despectivo le amargase la mañana, todo aquello, el discurso sobre la importancia de la vida humana y la inexistente culpa del feto, sobre la responsabilidad que los padres debían llevar y demás.

Incluso escuchó muy pacientemente la charla y discurso de una de sus… digámosle: conocida, sobre las tontas cositas que según ella, a los tres meses ya tenían uñas. O sobre la relación y supuestos sentimientos que tenía el feto sobre la madre, como el que les tranquilizaba el latir del corazón de su progenitora, la inquietud que sentían cuando la madre se sentía triste y el, como dije, supuesto afecto –O amor, como lo llamó la conocida. – que desarrollan estas cositas por su madre.

Respetaba todo aquello, pero no sabía como entenderlo.

No podía imaginarse amando a algo de lo cual solo había visto un pequeño supuesto corazón que más le pareció a un ojo guiñando rápidamente que un órgano vital, un pequeño ser que tenía ni memoria ni nada… la tendría si ella se lo permitiera, cierto.

Pero no.

Tampoco podía pensar en que este… bebé… la amara a ella, era improbable.

Había cosas más importantes a las que no deseaba renunciar, cosas que hacer, cosas que deseaba evadir.

Una madre y sus comentarios sobre su gran decepción que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Ella se conocía perfectamente, era algo más madura que el imbécil novio y eso era suficiente.

Podría superar que le llamaran asesina, era fuerte.

Y estaba esto de Kiba, él en definitiva no sería buen padre. Era un inútil cobarde que al enterase lo primero que dijo luego de un shock y preguntar dos veces si no era un broma, fue que si ya se había conseguido un doctor para encargarse del problema.

Con sus dos meses y seis días estaba a tiempo de "encargarse".

– Es aquí, entra. –

La mujer le abrió la puerta y ella entró con su perezoso caminar de siempre.

El doctor estaba de espaldas a ella, lavándose las enguantadas manos cubiertas de "cositas aún líquidas".

El rojo de la sangre era tragado por la vorágine en el lavamanos. Entonces el hombre sin mirarla le señaló un sillón extraño y le pidió que se sentara y abriera las piernas.

… Oh, si. Ella no sabía como entender, y no es que realmente funcionara muy bien eso de la ética y demás.

Ella solo sabía una cosa, no amaba a aquel mini-ser que se comía la mitad de lo que ella tragaba a diario, si, tragaba. Pues engullir dos sándwich, y tres malteadas en 15 minutos no era precisamente comer.

Pero también sabía una cosa, ella no iba con el mundo.

Y si el mundo le decía que debía matar a aquella cosita, ella disfrutaría en joderle la decisión.

O bueno, en realidad esa no era la razón, pero debió admitir que sonó genial.

A decir que no sabía porqué lo hacía, era mucho mejor lo primero.

De cualquier forma…

– Oye, oye… ¿Qué haces? – La detuvo Kiba, cuando la alcanzó en medio del parquímetro. –Ven, volvamos. –El que le tomara por la cintura y la incitara a caminar hacia adentro si le molestó.

¿Por qué Kiba corrió tras ella en cuanto la vio salir del consultorio y luego de la clínica?

No lo sabía, pero lo agradeció porque el gilipollas tenía su bolso. Lo tomó y luego como si fuese cualquier cosa sin decir nada o dar explicaciones se deshizo de esa molesta mano que por tercera vez la había sujetado con fuerza, e intentó irse.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Porque él la siguió, entonces tuvo la idea de querer correr, pero admitió que se sentía demasiado cansada como par huir de su estúpido novio.

Entonces se detuvo, ahora se dispuso a que él le hablara.

Aunque también se incomodó cuando él la tomó de los hombros y la agitó.

– ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?

– Déjame. –Pidió ella tranquilamente, él la soltó.

Se quedó parada y quieta mirando como él empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar y moverse con frustración. –No hagas eso, me mareas.

– Tú vas ha hacer que vomite. –Acusó, deteniéndose frente a ella y tomándola otra vez con fuerza. – ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿No habíamos decidido ya?

– Es culpa tuya. –Acusó, sintiéndose mareada de verdad. – Yo te dije que no quería venir hoy.

Kiba la miró por unos momentos y luego suspiró resignado. – De acuerdo, tú ganas. Lo haremos el fin de semana… aunque no sé si podré prestarme el coche de Shino otra vez… con lo molesto que se pone cuando le hago un rayón, joder, cuando me compre un coche jamás voy a prestárselo…

Y ahí estaba, hablando él solo y caminando hacia su auto, dejándole a tras.

Ella rodó los ojos y fue tras él, le giró estirándole del brazo de su chaqueta.

Confundido se le quedó mirando. – ¿Y ahora qué?

– No hemos terminado de hablar.

Él suspiró irritado. – ¿Y no puede esperar? Ya te dije que lo haremos como tú qui–

–Voy a tenerlo.

Él se mantuvo estático, fue entonces en que su rostro detonó cólera. – No me jodas. Sakura. Ya. Decidimos.

Recalcó tratando de no escupir las palabras, igual y ella sintió unas pequeñas gotitas estrellarse en su rostro y se las limpió con el dorso del guante de su mano.

–Estás escupiéndome. –

– Cállate. –ordenó hostil. – ¿Se puede saber que mierda te ha picado?

Oh, bueno…

Sus labios formaron una línea recta, de la indecisión de decirlo o no, pues hasta a ella le sonaba ridículo. Y sus ojos divagaron por algún rincón del cielo, indispuesta.

–Sakura. –Insistió él.

Ella suspiró resignada y se acercó a él como si fuera un gran secreto, por lo cual es inclinó el oído también. – La cosita me ama.

Y lo dijo con la suficiente devoción para hacer que él se apartara de inmediato y tuviera que dar una pequeña vuelta para calmar las ganas que tenía de abofetearla, y volvió hasta quedar en frente de ella, con las palabras menos duras para decir. –No digas tonterías.

– Puede amarte a ti también.

– ¡No! ¡Digas! ¡Tonterías! –Recalcó ahora sí bramando las palabras con ira.

Si, ya se había molestado.

– Oh, bien. De todas formas sabía que esto pasaría pero puedes irte al diablo.

Él parpadeó, tal vez porque pensó oír mal ya que la muchacha lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si mandar a volar a un novio de 2 años era totalmente corriente.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Vete al diablo.

– Sakura. –Comenzó a decir, como pensando la palabras y tratando de no gritarle. – ¿Tienes…? No… ¿sabes, entiendes lo que estás diciendo?

– Pues no.

Él explotó, vaya que lo hizo. – ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios lo haces? ¡Encima que me preocupo por tu futuro, tú, maldita idiota! ¡¿Me dejas? –Ahora sí parecía despechado, cuando comenzó a carcajear. – ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Ten al bastardo, pero no me pidas que sea su padre! ¿Me oyes? ¡Hazte cargo tú sola!

– No seas idiota. –interrumpió ella, mirándole con indiferencia. – No es un bastardo, es una cosita y voy a tenerlo y va ha amarme.

Entonces le esquivó y comenzó a caminar preguntándose esta vez, si acaso se había equivocado en lo que había dicho…

…Hmp…

Tal vez no era una cosita, sino un cosito.

…Oh, mierda…

Continuará.


End file.
